


Heaven and Hell

by buckyismymainman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels and Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood, Drinking, F/M, More characters to be added, More tags to be added, Sexual Content, Swearing, Violence, angel!bucky, demon!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: A war has been raging between the angel and demon clans for thousands of years now.  You are a demon in love with an angel.  You weren’t supposed to fall in love with Bucky Barnes, it just happened.  But what will happen if he finds out that you were after information on where the angel stronghold was located.  Will he believe that you actually love him or will your relationship crumble?





	Heaven and Hell

Your wings flared out and you let out an excited giggle as you flew above the streets of Rome.  Natasha was beside you, a smile on her face as well, the two of you lost in the freeing feeling of being in the air. Wanda was in the ground watching the two of you with envious eyes. It was her turn to be the lookout. **  
**

When you landed you grinned at Wanda, “Tomorrow night, Wan.”

She scoffed and stalked away, “I hate you!”

“No, you don’t!”  You shouted at her. She gave you the middle finger which caused you to laugh even more.

Natasha landed beside you with a soft thud. “Still upset she couldn’t fly tonight?”  Her wings disappeared as she turned to look at you.

You nodded, “She’ll get over it. We drew straws, fair and square.”

“I’m pretty sure you cheated,” Natasha smirked.

You let out a mock gasp of shock, “I would never!”  You looked at your watch and cursed, “I gotta go.”

“Got a hot date with Mr. Holier Than Thou?”  She called after you as you walked down the street in a hurry.

“Maybe!”  You didn’t give her time to respond before disappearing through a void in the world.  You had always hated traveling like this, hated the way the darkness of the in-between state surrounded you like some suffocating blanket, but it was the only way to travel unless you wanted to use the transportation methods the humans used.

When you reappeared you were in a hotel room and you were alone. He wasn’t here yet.  It was the same thing every week.  You would rent a room at Rome’s finest hotel, you always arrive before him and waiting to hear the door opening and the sound of his shoes on the floor.    

You had been there all of five minutes before the door opened and someone said, “Y/N!  Are you here yet?”

You ran into the other room and threw yourself into Bucky’s waiting arms, the force causing him to hit the door.  Your lips were on his in an instant, a thrill running through you like all the other times you had kissed him.  You had thought the feeling would go away, but after almost a year it was still as strong as ever.  “Missed you,” you mumbled around the kiss.

“Missed you too, doll,” he moaned, his hands cupped your ass.

Generally speaking, your relationship with Bucky was dangerous, not to mention taboo. You see you were what the humans would consider a demon.

You weren’t sent by the devil and you had never been to hell, the place didn’t even exist as far as you were aware. You had been born and raised on earth just like every other demon there was. You were considered a demon because of your dark powers and your penchant for mischief.   

Bucky, on the other hand, was what humans would consider an angel. The two of you exact opposites. While you enjoyed partying and the more devious side of things, Bucky tended to be a do gooder. The two of you were on opposite sides of the war that had been going on for over a thousand years.

If either of you were caught you would be put to death.

You tore open his shirt, the buttons flying off and hitting the floor. He pulled away, “Must you do that every time?”

You gave him a toothy grin, “Admit it, it turns you on.”

He let out a chuckle and began moving towards the bed, “I’ll never tell.”

“Jerk,” you tugged at his lower lip with your teeth causing him to moan. “How much time until you needed to be back?”

“Couple of hours,” he laid you back on the bed. His lips trailing down your neck to the swell of your breasts. He looked up at you, “How long for you?”

“I have all night,” you responded.

“Of course you do,” he responded with a smirk before gently undoing the laces on your corset. You didn’t know an angel could ever make you feel this way. Like your body was on fire and like you couldn’t think straight when he was around.

The thrill of knowing that the two of you were never supposed to be together in this way was exhilarating.  Hearing him moan your name in the most sinful way, you had always thought the angels prudish, too worried about upholding the good in the world, but that was before Bucky.  Before he opened your eyes to another world.

You were now laying in his arms, his body curled around yours, a thin sheen of sweat on both your bodies.  You wanted him to stay longer, to hold you all night long, but you knew what was coming next.  He would say he had to go and then he’d leave you like always.  You hated this part of the evening.

“I have to go,” he whispered.

You nodded feeling the hollowness you always did when he left. “Same time next week?”

“Same time,” he said before slipping out of bed and putting his clothes back on. He gave you one final kiss on the lips before he disappeared.

 

“Done already?”  Natasha asked as you strolled into the house the next morning.

“Yes,” you said curtly. Natasha was used to this, you were always irritable after your trysts with Bucky. “I’ll be in my room.”

You rushed up the stairs but stopped short when Nebula and Gamora stepped in your way. “Thanos wants a word,” Nebula said in her brusque way.

“Fine,” you snapped. The two of them led you down the hall to where Thanos was waiting for you.  They left you alone as you stepped into the room.

“Did you have fun with your little angel?” He was looking out the window to the courtyard below. “Have you gotten anything out of him yet?”

“No sir,” you responded dutifully. “I’m gaining trust but we never have enough time.  He always has to leave.  I’m trying to get him to stay longer so we can talk more, but he’s still skittish.”

“I need to know where the angels’ stronghold is. It’s time we put this infernal war behind us.  Without the angels around this realm will be ours for the taking.  Don’t disappoint me, daughter.”

You bowed and slowly backed out of the room.  Nebula glared at you as you passed. You knew she believed that should have been chosen for the mission but Thanos had thought you’d be better suited for it.

Once in your room, you leaned against the door and let out a breath. You pulled your phone out of your pocket to see if you had any messages from Bucky but there was nothing.  

You considered sending him something, but what would you say?  My adoptive father really needs to know where your stronghold is because he wants to lead an attack on you and the other angels, and that is why we even have this relationship….  And I think I’m actually falling in love with you.

You grabbed a jacket off the back of a chair in your room and stormed out of the mansion, you just needed a few hours to yourself to think.

Gods, why did things have to be so damned complicated?

You hadn’t been gone five minutes before Wanda was there beside you.  “You know how he feels about you leaving the mansion alone,” she said quietly.  The two of you still weren’t off the property yet and there were other demons milling around.

“I really don’t give a fuck what he thinks right now,” you spat, and then you sighed.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap I’m just, well I don’t really know what I am right now.”

“Bucky,” she said plainly.  You stopped dead in your tracks, only Natasha knew about Bucky.  “He asked me to spy on you,” she admitted.  “I haven’t told him about your feelings for him though.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re my sister and I hate it here, I hate that we were born into this life.  I just want out.  But you need to be careful, Thanos suspects something.  You’re getting too close to this.  Maybe you need to pull back some.”

You didn’t want to pull back though.  You wanted to be with Bucky every second of the day, you wanted to walk down the streets of Rome with him hand in hand, and you wanted him to show you his home.

Looking at Wanda you told her that you would try to be more careful.  You still didn’t want to go back inside so she followed you into the city to do some shopping.

 

Bucky walked into the tower and headed for his room. There would be a meeting with the rest of the team.  He was hoping he could sneak in unnoticed but of course his best friend would know.

“You were with her again weren’t you?”  Steve asked as he fell into step beside Bucky.

“Maybe,” Bucky didn’t look at him. “Why?”

“She’s just using you,” Steve said. “When will you learn?”

Bucky stopped and turned to his friend, “I love her Steve, when will you understand that this stupid feud is pointless?”

“You love her?!”  Steve’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor. “Buck this is dangerous,” he hissed.

“We know the risks,” he told Steve.

“Do you?”  Steve questioned, he hated seeing his oldest friend put himself at risk like this.  He was toeing a dangerous line.

“Yes,” Bucky said before brushing past Steve and heading to the elevator.  He pulled out his phone and opened up the secret Instagram he had, it was the only way the two of you could communicate without being caught.  He and you both posted artistic shots of places from around the world while secretly sending pictures of each other through the DMs.

You hadn’t sent him anything recently, but he clicked on an old photo of you that your friend Natasha had taken.  You were wearing a worn Guns and Roses t-shirt and you were laughing.  You always seemed so carefree, so happy, but he could see sadness hidden in your eyes.

He first noticed it when you would send him selfies, no smirks or coy looks could hide the haunted look in your eyes, something had happened to you that had made you put up this mask.  The next time he noticed it was a few months into your affair when he was starting to leave.  He could see that you didn’t want him to go, but there was nothing he could do.  He had to get back to the tower, he couldn’t stay away long or the others would wonder where he had run off to.

He wished their lives weren’t so different, that they could be together like the mortals.  He gazed out his window down to the street below where they were milling around talking with one another.  Some were laughing, some looked somber, some just looked resigned to their lot in life.  He had known that feeling for a while.  Not really knowing what he wanted out of life, but knowing that this was his life.

Then you had come in like a whirlwind and he knew what he had been missing in his life.  He had been miss that spark of life.  You caused a fire to flow through his veins with just a simple touch.  He didn’t think he would ever get used to the feeling either.

He tried to push all thoughts of you from his mind so he could focus on his daily tasks, but it was hard when he kept checking his phone every five minutes to see if he had anything from you.  By the time he went to bed that night he still hadn’t heard a word.

 **WhiteWolf1917:** Hope all is well on your end, I miss you.  Maybe next time I can stay longer.  Let me know the time and the meeting place.

He set his phone off to the side and slid into bed, hoping that before he fell asleep there would be a message from you, but the notification never came.


End file.
